hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Franklin Bordeau
|name = Franklin Bordeau |kana = フランクリン゠ボルドー |rōmaji = Furankurin Borudō |japanese voice = Yoshinobu Kaneko (1999) Kenji Nomura (G.I. OVA Series) Hidenobu Kiuchi (2011) |english voice = Steve Olson (1999) Edward Bosco (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |height = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 130) (7'2") |weight = (495 lbs) |eyes = Brown (1999; 2011) |hair = Violet (Manga; 2011) Green (1999) |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #7Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |type = EmissionHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 |abilities = Double Machine Gun |image gallery = yes}} Franklin Bordeau (フランクリン゠ボルドー, Furankurin Borudō) is member #7 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 He ranks fourth in physical power among the Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Franklin has the appearance of a hulking, Frankensteinian monster, complete with scars and sewn-up wounds that ravage his face. His brown hair is short and messy. He has elongated earlobes that reach his chest with a pair of golden earrings piercing the ends. His attire consists of a blue jumpsuit, covered in a white jacket with black stripes at the edges and brown shoes. Personality Complementing his appearance, Franklin is not "soft", as he never hesitates to kill, even reveling in combat, and is never hesitant when in difficult situations. He is quick-tempered when challenged, to the point of engaging in a fight with a fellow Troupe member. He often teams up with Shizuku. Apart from Chrollo himself, Franklin seems to be the only one who can compose the Troupe altogether; when Phinks, Feitan, Machi, and Pakunoda are arguing whether to pursue the Chain-user or not, Franklin calms them down and proposes a plan that would ensure the Phantom Troupe's survival. His loyalty to the Troupe is unquestionable, as he is willing to kill some members and start to rebuild the Spiders. Background Franklin is a founding member of the Phantom Troupe that hail from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 It is also stated that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and those from Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Plot Yorknew City arc Franklin and the other members of the Phantom Troupe meet up on August 31st in Yorknew City, as per Chrollo's orders. He arrives on foot with Machi, Nobunaga, and Feitan. He asks Machi if Hisoka is coming, since it was her job to make sure of it, to which she replies she does not know but that she told him to. Hearing Nobunaga praises Hisoka's Bungee Gum, Franklin comments the swordsman is giving him too much credit. When Nobunaga retorts anyone can talk big, the two begin a scuffle. After they are all gathered at the hideout, Chrollo reveals they will steal all of the items in the Underground Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 The following day, Franklin comments Shizuku should have used her left hand against Gon in their arm-wrestling match. When she insists on trying again, Feitan and Franklin stop her, saying they do not have time and that as thieves, they steal what they want.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 That night, Franklin and Feitan infiltrate the Underground Auction disguised as auctioneers. At Feitan's signal, Franklin shoots everyone in the hall with his Double Machine Gun, killing, along with many others, Shachmono Tocino, after which he states it did not take much effort. Moments afterward, he finishes off a survivor who threatens them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 After the massacre, Franklin and the others escape using a hot air balloon and report to Chrollo that the items from the auction were missing. Chrollo orders them to attack the Mafia to lure a group of powerful Nen users called "Shadow Beasts", suspecting them to be involved.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 After the group lands in the Gordeau Desert Franklin, Machi, Feitan, Shizuku, Shalnark, and Nobunaga watch from afar as Uvogin massacres a bunch of Mafia members. Franklin comments it is like watching ants trying to take down a gorilla and expresses frustration the Mafia members cannot see they will end up getting massacred even if they send reinforcements.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 The moment Uvogin kills Porcupine with a scream, Franklin covers his ears in time and yells at Uvogin. When Uvogin is captured, Franklin hangs back and lets the other Spiders chase the culprit by car.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 77 The following day Gon and Killua get caught by the Phantom Troupe while they try to gather information on them in return for money. He explains to Shizuku that she arm-wrestled Gon and lost to him, but eventually accepts he cannot jog her memory and lies that he made a mistake.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Franklin defuses the situation when Nobunaga and Feitan look about to fight after Gon defeats the former in arm-wrestling. He asks Pakunoda if the two boys know anything about the "Chain Dude", which she denies. He thus suggests letting them go. When Nobunaga insists on the two of them joining the group, Franklin looks at him with concern as he leaves. Shalnark then briefs the Spiders on their next move and hands everyone a list of employees of the Nostrade Family, including Neon's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 As they head out, Franklin, who is teamed up with Shizuku, explains that Nobunaga wants Gon to join the Phantom Troupe because the kid reminds him of Uvogin, and tells Shizuku more about their relationship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93 Chrollo orders the Spiders to kill the Mafia members they encounter on their way to the Cemetery Building and to make the massacre grandiose.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 Franklin and Shizuku break through a barricade held by both the police and the Mafia. Their car explodes, but they emerge undamaged and Franklin decimates his opponents.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 After the death of the Ten Dons at the hands of Illumi Zoldyck,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 the Phantom Troupe stage their deaths by using fake corpsesHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 and steal all of the auction items before returning to their hideout to celebrate. Chrollo decides it is time for the Phantom Troupe to leave the city but Nobunaga insists that they go after Kurapika. Franklin tells Nobunaga to stop and listen to their leader's orders. Chrollo, knowing that Nobunaga won't stop his vendetta against Kurapika, writes down a fortune using Neon's ability. Nobunaga reveals five Spiders will die the following week, but when Franklin enquires who they are, he cannot answer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Franklin then gives Chrollo the necessary information to have his own future foretold. His prediction does not announce his death. When Hisoka seems to imply he sold out Uvogin to the "Chain Dude", Franklin and Shalnark realize he has given away the secrets of multiple members. The two-step in to prevent Nobunaga from attacking Hisoka. Franklin insists on hearing his justification and asks him about his actions that week. The magician replies he cannot answer, and Franklin tries to stop Nobunaga again. However, the swordsman gets past him, only to be stopped by Chrollo, who theorizes Hisoka will lose his life if he responds due to the ability of the "Chain Dude"'s. Phinks laments not having had his fortune, Feitan's and Kortopi's read, causing Franklin to point out they were lucky to get eight predictions with their background.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Chrollo tasks Franklin and Bonolenov to remain in the hideout with Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 The Spiders look at the updated list of Neon's bodyguards, and Franklin is surprised she has as many as seven. Through Kortopi's Gallery Fake, the Spiders discover that the chain user is at the Hotel Beitacle and Chrollo leads a team to search for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 However, he is eventually captured by the chain user. The other Spiders text Franklin that they are returning to the hideout. Franklin concedes the "Chain Dude" is quite smart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 As they wait for the others to come back, Bonolenov and Franklin hear a sudden noise. They go to check but Hisoka precedes them. As he walks into a room, Franklin sees a kid jump out of the window. Franklin deters Bonolenov from giving chase, suspecting a trap. Unbeknownst to them, Hisoka has exploited their distraction to trade places with Illumi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Pakunoda who returns from Lingon Airport, where she spoke with Kurapika. She declares she is taking Gon and Killua to exchange hostages with him in spite of Phinks' suggestion to kill the two kids before all going to the airport.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 A heated debate occurs between two sides of the Phantom Troupe until Gon barges in and claims Pakunoda is doing it for the sake of their boss. Franklin enters the scene and sides with Pakunoda. To prove his point, he asks Shalnark what is the worst-case scenario, and corrects him that the real one is the death of the whole group, compared to which Shalnark's is negligible. He demonstrates the Spiders rely too much on Chrollo to sacrifice him, and that in-fighting could destroy them all. He adjoins that if it is a trap, they can simply kill the members suspected of being manipulated and start over. When Pakunoda and the two kids leave, Franklin asks Phinks why he does not go after them, to which Phinks responds they will try to stop him. He threatens to kill Franklin too should Chrollo not come back, but Franklin simply smiles.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Pakunoda returns to their hideout without Chrollo and uses her Nen ability Memory Bomb to share her memories with Franklin, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan to reveal the identity of the Chain User and his abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc When Phinks invites him to play Greed Island, Franklin responds he may accept later. He looks up the item in the auction catalog, reading out it is a game that can kill players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 After entering the game, Shalnark realizes it is an island located in the real world and plans to use "Toraemon" to collect all the special items in the game and leave the island by sea.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 He exits the game and returns by boat with five others members, among whom is Franklin. Following Shalnark's coordinates, the sail until they find an island, with Franklin prudently objecting they cannot be sure that is really Greed Island, as there are countless private islands that do not appear on maps. They are promptly detected by Eta,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 who sends Razor to expel them. The six-run into him as soon as they touch shore and accept to re-enter the legal way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 Shalnark, Shizuku, Franklin, and Phinks re-enter the game legally. They are astonished to find someone named "Chrollo" among their contacts, but Shalnark concludes Chrollo came to the island by sea and was teleported away, and then hired someone else to play the game with his name as a sign for the Spiders: Greed Island is in fact due east of Yorknew City, the direction Chrollo's prophecy recommended him to head towards. The four conclude there must be an Exorcist on the island and Franklin suggests finding them and bringing them to "Chrollo". Hisoka reveals himself and confirms most of Shalnark's assumptions. After he leaves, Franklin hypothesizes he will be rewarded with a duel after the exorcism.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Thanks to Kalluto, they find Abengane and have Hisoka arrange a deal with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Succession Contest arc Franklin, along with the rest of the Phantom Troupe, is aboard the Black Whale. He, Feitan, Phinks, and Nobunaga thrash three unruly passengers to gain seating at a table. When the three talk about the Mafia families of Kakin, Franklin asks them which of them is the most powerful. When the passengers refuse to reveal that, Franklin asks them to summon the one who will collect kickbacks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 A few days later, the entire Phantom Troupe gather in the dining hall, where Chrollo hears the reports about their fruitless search for Hisoka. They conclude that Hisoka is not on Tier 5, though the upper tiers are controlled by two other Mafia families. A group from the Cha-R Family then interrupts their meeting, with the leader rudely asking them to move. After a brief exchange, the Spiders comply. Chrollo orders the Troupe to bring him Hisoka's head, after which they can celebrate. Then, they split up. Surmising Hisoka will come to him at some point, Franklin sits at a table in the dining hall and eats a hamburger. He is approached by Ittoku, the Consigliere of the Cha-R Family, who carries a luscious steak meal on his tray. Franklin objects the Spiders have already changed sits. In return, Ittoku enquires as to why he is not looking for Hisoka, and Franklin explains his reasons. The Mafioso informs him that some of his underlings were murdered in the warehouse where Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan were supposed to retrieve their weapons. Franklin responds the Spiders had nothing to do with it, provided they were not provoked. When Ittoku denies it, Franklin asserts that it must have been someone else who wished to create attrition between them. He declares to ignore if it was Hisoka. When Ittoku asks him if the Phantom Troupe did not board the ship exclusively to kill Hisoka, Franklin responds they are thieves, but declares they will not act until after finding the magician; hence, they will not be starting fights. Ittoku puts out his cigarette on his steak and leaves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 379 Abilities & Powers Due to Franklin being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. Franklin seems to prefer to fight with his Nen bullets in combat, their number, speed, and power usually being enough to overpower his opponent. Enhanced Strength: Ranking fourth in arm-wrestling among the Troupe, Franklin's strength is very likely to be tremendous. Advanced Speed and Reflexes: Despite his bulky appearance, Franklin has significant speed. After he unleashed his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like him covering his ears before the sound reached was no business at all. Keen Intellect: Thanks to his ability to maintain his cool in dire situations, Franklin has proven to be a reliable decision-maker and counselor for his fellow Spiders. His calm allowed him to pacify the group during Chrollo's absence, exposing the flaws in Shalnark's reasoning to show how much the Troupe relied on their leader. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Franklin is able to engage in close combat as well, as demonstrated during his playful bout with Nobunaga. Nen Franklin is an Emitter. As a member of the Troupe, he is feared as a very powerful Nen user. He appears to have a large amount of aura, shooting hundreds of devastating bullets without growing tired. His Enhancement skills also appear to be quite high, as he came out of the explosion of a car completely unscathed. Battles Quotes * (To Shalnark) "The worst case is '''all' of us dying. The end of the Spiders."'' * (To Phinks) "Let the kids and Pakunoda go. And if Chrollo doesn't come back, we just kill everyone being manipulated and start over. It's that simple." * (To Ittoku) "I don't waste effort. He's looking to kill us, too. If I sit and wait, he'll come find '''me.'"'' * (To Ittoku) "We'll always pick up the gauntlet." Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also alternatively written as "Fulunki" . On the merchandise items that were used and sold during the Hunter × Hunter-Animate Cafe limited-time collaboration, his name appears as "Fulunkulin"."Hunter × Hunter" (TV animation)-Animate Cafe collaboration work (テレビアニメ『HUNTER×HUNTER』 コラボ作品 アニメイトカフェ) * Franklin is the only known Emitter in the Phantom Troupe. Anime and Manga Differences * Franklin's appearance is slightly altered in Nippon Animation's adaptation. Franklin's stretched earlobes are given sleeves and his stitches are changed into piercings. Intertextuality and References * Franklin's name and appearance are based off the protagonist of Mary Shelley's ''Frankenstein'' and the monster created by him, respectively. * The symbol on the back Franklin’s jacket looks identically similar to the Triforce from ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise. Miscellaneous * Franklin shares the same Japanese voice actor of Leech in the 2011 anime, and Basho and Majtani in the 1999 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:فرانكلين de:Franklin_Bordeau es:Franklin_Bordeaux fr:Franklin pl:Franklin_Bordeau pt:Franklin ru:Франклин zh:富蘭克林 Category:Male characters Category:Emitters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Greed Island Players Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers